Não é necessário fazer tudo sozinho
by Val-sensei
Summary: vê como o seu pai realmente é dentro da sala do templo e nota o verdadeiro motivo da sua mãe ter se envolvido com ele.


**Não é necessário fazer tudo sozinho.**

Sinopse: Trunks vê como o seu pai realmente é dentro da sala do templo e nota o verdadeiro motivo da sua mãe ter se envolvido com ele.

Nota: Eu escolhi essa musica apesar de não conhecê-la eu gostei da tradução.

Indicação da Vanessa Br, ideia tirada da fic "A verdade sobre certas coisas".

Não é plagio, foi com autorização da autora viu: Vanessa Br.

Musica: Às Vezes Você Não Consegue Fazer Tudo Sozinho

Nós brigamos o tempo todo

Eu e você... Está tudo bem

Nós somos a mesma alma

Não preciso... Não preciso ouvir você dizer

Que se não fossemos tão parecidos

Você gostaria de mim um pouco mais

Ouça-me agora

Preciso que você saiba

Você não tem que suportar isso sozinho

U2 - Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

PS: Coloquei o mesmo titulo da musica para a fic, acho que vai ficar legal.

Notas finais: watch?v=CuDqHtAR6L8

**Capitulo único:** Você não tem que suportar isso sozinho.

Ele procurou pelo ki sobrevoando o céu azul e com poucas nuvens e logo depois de alguns minutos voando, o avistou em pé, em meio ao rochedo em uma região bem deserta, mais especificamente em cima de uma montanha que dava para visualizar o solo do alto. O vento seco e com pequenos grãos de areia soprava os seus cabelos negros e rebeldes, sua postura imponente e seus olhos negros parados e em um ponto qualquer daquele céu azul e cintilante daquela tarde.

Ele havia percebido que o filho se aproximava, pelo ki que vinha sentindo e o conhecia muito bem, no entanto não móvel um milímetros de seu lugar, continuou do mesmo modo.

Trunks pousou lentamente um pouco distante dele, sorriu apesar de tudo tinha orgulho de seu pai e o admirava.

Tudo que ele queria era conhecê-lo melhor.

Deu um passo a frente, meio nervoso e disse:

- Pai, vamos treinar juntos? – a voz saiu animada e tímida, misturada ao nervosismo e ao suor que escorria em seu rosto branco.

A esperança estava em sua voz e suas expectativas cresciam dentro do seu coração.

Tudo que ele queria era conhecê-lo melhor, ficar um pouco com ele, afinal ele não havia o conhecido em seu futuro.

- Já estou treinando, não me atrapalhe moleque atrevido – Vegeta continuou com a mesma postura implausível, imponente.

Aquelas palavras atingiram Trunks em cheio e ele se sentou cabisbaixo em uma pedra qualquer por ali perto e pós a observá-lo.

Três dias haviam se passado e Vegeta continuava do mesmo modo, parado, olhando um ponto qualquer no céu.

Trunks tinha tentado varias vezes falar com ele para eles treinarem juntos, mas sempre ganhava um toco de seu pai.

- Pai, podíamos treinar, talvez pudéssemos descobrir alguma coisa juntos, para derrotar os androides e o Cell.

- Já disse pirralho insolente! Não me atrapalhe... Não me amole e não perca o seu tempo – Vegeta continuou frio e do mesmo modo.

Trunks abaixou a sua cabeça em uma tristeza muito grande e muito desesperançoso.

Bem que sua mãe havia avisado, mas de toda a forma Trunks ainda o admirava desde o dia que o viu pela primeira vez quando veio do futuro e o encontrou pronto para enfrentar Freeza.

Sim ele era como sua mãe havia lhe contato. Grosso, rude, cabeça dura, orgulhoso, imponente, arrogante, estressado e o pior não dava a mínima para eles.

Mesmo assim o rapaz de cabelos lilás o observava com seus olhos azuis. Seus pensamentos preocupavam com a sua mãe em seu futuro.

Foi quando ele sentiu dois kis que conhecia muito bem e apareceram de repente.

Olhou para trás e os viu de mãos dadas.

- Senhor Goku! – exclamou ele feliz ao vê-lo bem. – Como é bom vê-lo curado.

- Eu digo o mesmo Trunks – Goku sorriu animado. – Obrigada Trunks. Foi graças a você que eu m curei. Se não fosse você e o remédio, eu estaria no outro mundo – os olhos do sayajin de sangue puro parou no sayajin à frente, que olhava um ponto qualquer no céu.

Trunks percebeu e disse:

- Há três dias ele está assim - olhou de rabo de olho para o pai. – O pedi para treinar, mas ele diz que eu só atrapalho; que eu só um incomodo, mas não se move do lugar e não diz uma palavra se quer.

- Vegeta é inteligente está pensando em um modo de superar os poderes de um super sayajin – ele saiu voando e foi até o sayajin mais velho.

Goku pousou perto de Vegeta e o ouviu:

- Não me irrite Kakarotto, cai fora!

- Não fale assim Vegeta – Goku estava resignado. – Eu conheço um ótimo lugar para treinar. É uma sala no templo, um dia equivale um ano e não vou pedir você para treinar comigo.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou Vegeta olhando ele de rabo de olho e desconfiado.

- Claro que sim – Goku deu um sorriso. – Vem com a gente, mas vamos entrar de dois em dois. Como não temos tempo você e Trunks entram.

Eles se juntaram ao Trunks e ao Gohan que os aguardavam mais distante.

Logo Goku os tele portou para o templo e Vegeta disse:

- Eu serei o primeiro a entrar – eles começaram a caminhar ao lado de senhor Popo.

Goku sabia que Vegeta ia querer isso e não protestou.

- Kakarotto por que quer que eu entre nessa sala? – o príncipe perguntou curioso. – Você sabe que o meu único objetivo na vida é acabar com você.

- Por que é impossível que só um de nós possa vencer o inimigo.

Vegeta sorriu um sorriso de canto e escutou senhor Popo perguntando quem seria o primeiro a entrar.

Trunks então respondeu que seriam eles a entrarem primeiro.

O rapaz de cabelos lilás entrou a frente do pai e Vegeta entrou logo em seguida.

A porta foi fechada, os dois se isolaram do resto do mundo.

Na sala do templo tinha dois relógios próximos à porta, um no teto, uma mesa com cadeiras talhada em madeira, uma dispensa com comida para um ano, três camas dorssel, mais a frete uma porta que dava para três pequenos degraus e mais nada, só o vago.

- Faz muito calor aqui! O ar é rarefeito e a gravidade é muito grande – Trunks sentia dificuldade no novo ambiente que se encontrava.

Vegeta não disse nada, apenas o viu caminhar para o espaço vazio e sem um fim.

- Que tipo de lugar é esse? – Trunks olhava para frente e não via nada, ao lado do prédio duas ampulhetas e um relógio no centro, mas para frete e para os lados não tinha fim, era um quintal sem fim, com uma casa cheia de relógios que marcavam o tempo.

Era realmente muito estranho, onde não havia nada e era muito grande.

"Eu vou treinar aqui por um ano com o meu pai?" Se perguntou em pensamento e deu mais um passo para a área vaga caindo de joelhos no chão.

A gravidade havia o puxado e ele sentia o seu corpo pesado, ofegava pelo ar ser rarefeito.

Vegeta passou por ele e seguiu sem se importar, se transformou em super sayajin e começou a treinar o deixando ali sem dizer uma palavra.

Alguns meses havia se passado e Vegeta continuava treinando em um canto e Trunks em outro.

A temperatura estava muito elevada, parecia sair labaredas do chão. Trunks ainda não tinha se acostumado bem com aquela gravidade e aquele calor era insuportável. O suor escorria pelo seu rosto, seus cabelos pingavam suor e ele tentava golpes solitários em um inimigo invisível.

Do outro lado Vegeta transformado sem super sayajin, ele também dava golpes solitários em um inimigo invisível.

Era assim, cada isolado em um canto, como se fossem dois estranhos, como se nunca tivessem dado uma palavra na vida.

O calor era insuportável, Trunks sentia o suor pingar pelos seus cabelos um pouco maior, sentia seus olhos arderem, o ar faltar-lhe, para melhorar um pouco transformou em super sayajin, dava estrelas de um lado para o outro, às vezes dava chutes no ar.

Parou, sentiu o ki de seu pai um pouco mais distante, o movimento do mesmo, um pouco mais fraco, sentiu o clima mudar de repente.

O vento começou a soprar gelado, a neve começou a cair e lanças de gelo cresciam muito afiadas.

Trunks tentava desviar de cada uma delas, apesar de sentir um pouco de dificuldade, ele estava conseguindo, mas logo ouviu um urro de dor vindo mais distante.

Voou o mais rápido que conseguiu e viu o seu pai com um corte bem fundo no braço.

Vegeta estava com a mão no local as caretas de dor eram visíveis. Trunks ainda voava em sua direção e quando viu que uma lança de gelo de ponta bem fina surgir e ir em direção ao coração de Vegeta. Trunks voou o mais depressa que pode e pegou o seu pai no colo o levando para dentro da casa da sala do templo.

- Não preciso de ajuda – ele ainda segurava o local do corte e já ia se levantando da cama.

- Mas pai o seu corte está feio e a lança de gelo quase te perfurou – ele o segurou pelo braço e tentou fazer com que o sayajin de cabelos pretos voltasse para a cama, para que ele pudesse fazer os curativos.

Vegeta rosnou bravo e tirou o braço dele das mãos de Trunks a força, sentiu dor, sentiu o sangue sair.

- Não venha com sentimentalismo, não vê que eu estou treinando, então não me atrapalhe moleque insolente e não se meta onde não é chamado – Vegeta foi caminhando lentamente e pingos de sangue eram deixado pelo piso de cerâmica. – Fica no seu canto como você esta, é um favor que me faz – ele saiu pisando irritado e gemendo.

- Pai! – Trunks correu até ele. – Não pode continuar treinando assim, você quer morrer?

- Escute aqui fedelho, quem você acha que é para falar assim comigo? –perguntou ele se virando para o rapaz de cabelos lilás. – Eu sou um príncipe guerreiro e aguento qualquer coisa, não sou um verme fraco como você, que só veio me atrapalhar no meu objetivo de ficar mais forte que Kakarotto.

- JÁ CHEGA PAI! – Trunks gritou com ele. – Deixa de ser teimoso – ele parou a frente dela.

- Não grite comigo moleque e saia da minha frente – Vegeta o encarava, o clima tenso entre os dois, o machucado do Vegeta escorrendo sangue pelo braço.

- Você se mostra duro para mim e para qualquer um. Você se fecha no seu orgulho e no seu mundo. Acha que isso resolve alguma coisa? – perguntou ele o encarando.

- Saia da minha frente – ele estava começando a ficar mais irritado.

- Pai, me ouça, por favor – ele abaixou o tom de voz – Me deixa levar uns socos seus... Deixa-me te ajudar... Você não tem que suportar isso sozinho. Eu estou aqui para treinar com você – ele o encarava encorajado, ao mesmo tempo com uma centelha de esperança em seu coração.

- Cale a sua boca e me deixa em paz – ele virou em direção oposta e começou a tirar a parte de cima da sua armadura, o braço estava piorando, há dor e o sangue o deixava cada vez mais fraco.

- Não me calo pai! Você vai me ouvir – ele o acompanhou até perto de uma das camas dorssel onde tinha uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

- Deixa de ser insolente.

- Não vou deixar e você vai me ouvir – ele o encarou firme e como se tivesse dando uma ordem, como se ele mandasse.

Vegeta não pode deixar de perceber o quanto o seu filho era parecido com ele, se orgulhou disso, mas não mostrou nenhuma reação, nenhum movimento.

- Pai eu lhe peço, deixa-me treinar com você... Deixa eu te ajudar – Trunks e aproximou dele lentamente. - Eu viajei no tempo, mas antes disso eu... Tentei me informar mais sobre o senhor, mas todos me diziam que você era teimoso, orgulhoso e muito forte – ele sentou-se ao seu lado e tentou tocá-lo, mas o mesmo não permitiu. – Mamãe me disse muitas vezes para não me iludir com você... Eu sempre quis te conhecer, mesmo sabendo que eu poderia ter muitas decepções, mas nesse tempo que eu te vi, que vi como você e forte e com o seu jeito imponente, só me fez te admirar, mas se não se abrir para me conhecer, como mostrarei que sou digno de ser seu filho? – perguntou o olhando fixamente.

Vegeta continuava com a carranca de sempre, viu o filho molhar um pano e colocar em seu braço para limpar o seu ferimento que era fundo.

Vegeta fez uma careta imperceptível, usou a brutalidade e disse:

- Eu não preciso de sua ajuda – ele pegou o pano da mão dele e começou a fazer o curativo.

Trunks suspirou fundo a sua paciência estava indo embora.

- Pai eu preciso que você saiba que eu estou aqui. Estou aqui para ajudar, estou aqui para treinar com você.

Vegeta o ignorou completamente o rapaz.

- JÁ CHEGA! – ele o rapaz gritou com raiva. – Você só pensa em ficar mais forte que o Goku. Você fica ai com esse orgulho bobo, ou fica dizendo que não precisa de ajuda. Todos precisam de ajuda, todos precisamos um dos outros.

Vegeta erguei os olhos e o encarou, apesar de surpreso e perplexo ele não demonstrando.

- Teimoso, você acha que entende as coisas, se acha o príncipe dos sayajins, que ter esse orgulho vai levar a algum lugar? – ele estava muito irritado vendo o pai ali fazendo o curativo no braço. – O que a mamãe e eu somos para você?

Vegeta terminou o curativo ergueu a mão e acumulou uma energia, uma veia saltava da sua testa, uma gota de suor escorria ao lado.

- Eu não preciso... Eu não preciso ouvir você dizer...

- Ótimo então me ataque, não é isso que você quer? Me de alguns socos. Você não tem que suportar tudo sozinho, eu estou aqui – ele deu um passo à frente, a coragem em seu peito, a sua imponência e o seu orgulho. –Eu sei que não conversamos, mas eu estou cheio disso. Eu sei que eu não devia criar expectativa enquanto a você – ele cerrou o cenho. - Me responda agora o que a mamãe é para você? O que eu sou para você? – ele começou a caminhar mais próximo dele. – Deixa que eu respondo – ele parou seu rosto perto do pai cuspindo salivas. - Somo apenas objetos, somos nada, por que você não da à mínima para nós, você não sabe o significado da palavra família. Você não sabe o que eu tive que fazer no meu futuro para proteger a mamãe, para ajudá-la a fazer a maquina do tempo. Tudo para viajar até aqui e descobrir uma forma de destruir os androides do meu tempo, por que mesmo se os daqui forem extintos, no meu tempo eles continuaram. Todos os dias eu me pego pensando se a mamãe está bem, todos os dias eu tenho vontade de pegar a maquina do tempo e voltar para protegê-la. Sabe por que pai? Porque quando eu voltar talvez ela não possa mais estar me esperando, por que eu vivo em um futuro incerto – Trunks deixou os seus olhos ficarem marejados, mas não ia chorar na frente de seu pai, não queria parecer um fraco diante dele. – Quando o Gohan morreu, eu jurei a mim mesmo que a protegeria de todas as formas possíveis, achei que conseguiria vencer as sucatas sem precisar viajar para cá, mas não pude e agora que eu estou tentando conhecer melhor o meu pai – apontou para si mesmo com o dedo indicador. – Ele simplesmente prefere se fechar em um orgulho idiota de ser o mais forte do universo e derrotar o Goku.

Trunks sentiu um soco em seu abdômen, cuspiu sangue e caiu de joelhos segurando a sua barriga.

- Devia me respeitar mais moleque – um sorriso de canto surgiu enquanto o encarava com aqueles olhos negros. – Não era um soco que você queria? Eu te dei moleque insolente – ele entrou no banheiro pensando em tudo que o seu filho lhe disse.

Trunks levantou-se com dificuldade e sorriu, talvez tivesse mexido um pouco com o pai, talvez conseguisse saber melhor como ele era.

- Eu tenho que te deixar saber. Uma casa ainda não faz um lar. Não me deixe aqui sozinho – ele murmurou indo treinar.

Vegeta saiu do banheiro e sentiu o ki de seu filho um pouco distante da casa da sala do templo.

"O que a mamãe é para você? O que eu sou para você?" Essas palavras martelavam na sua cabeça.

"Você não sabe o que eu passei para proteger a mamãe no meu futuro".

- Eu realmente não sei – murmurou ele olhando um ponto qualquer da sala. – Mas você também não sabe como foi a minha vida.

Trunks dava golpes em um inimigo invisível enquanto pensava.

"Será que eu agi certo? Será que ele não vai ficar ainda mais afastado de mim? Talvez eu tenha exagerado com ele."

- Trunks! – ouviu o seu nome de um modo imponente e sério.

O rapaz sentiu o suor escorrer pelo rosto, sentiu o seu corpo trêmulo, sentiu seu pai vir com um soco armado em forma de super sayajin para cima dele.

Trunks mal teve tempo de se transformar também em super sayajin e bloquear o golpe.

Vegeta tentou outro soco, mas Trunks bloqueou.

Chutes, socos, cabeçadas eram distribuídos de todos os lados, em pleno ar, a velocidade dos golpes eram imperceptíveis se estivesse alguém olhando.

Trunks afastou e lançou uma energia bem forte em seu pai, o mesmo rebateu com o braço e sentiu a dor no mesmo.

O calor intenso não ajudava muito, o curativo começava a sangrar de novo, mas a teimosia de Vegeta estava ali, queria ver ate onde o seu filho era capaz de ir.

- Vamos moleque... Já sabia mesmo que você era um verme fraco!

No mesmo instante Trunks fechou o punho indo de encontro ao homem que sempre sonhou em conhecer. Mas antes que o golpe acertasse Vegeta, o mais jovem foi arremessado a uma distancia por um chute do mesmo.

- Droga! O rapaz murmurou tentando respirar direito, já que o chute no estômago tinha feito um estrago. Tinha que ficar atento aos golpes do pai.

O príncipe podia estar machucado, mas não era nem um pouco lerdo.

- Galick Gun! — Vegeta gritou e lançou em direção ao hibrido.

Trunks tentou desviar, mas foi jogado a uma grande distância.

Levantou-se do chão sentindo o corpo arder em dor, o sangue escorria pela testa, passou a mão enluvada na mesma a sujando de carmim.

Ele tinha total ciência que se seu pai estivesse em melhor porte, poderia ter sido até fatal, sorriu um sorriso torto, pois era isso que ele queria.

- Vamos pai! Eu preciso que você saiba.

Viu o seu pai usar a sua velocidade e dizer:

- Final flash... – Vegeta lançou com toda força sua energia.

Mas no fim de tanta fumaça, restava apenas a gargalhada irônica de seu pai.

Trunks tinha conseguiu parar o golpe, mas estava todo arranhado, com a roupa rasgada o sangue escorrendo pelos arranhões e ele ofegava.

- Você é ótimo lutador, papai!

- Você também não luta mal – Vegeta o encarava fixamente. – Aquele vermizinho até te ensinou bem – Vegeta partiu para cima do rapaz com todas as suas formas.

Trunks se irritou, virou-se para ele e disse:

- Gohan não era um vermezinho, ele me ajudou muito, me ensinou muito e se eu sou o que sou agora e graças a ele.

Trunks acumulou bolas de energia nas mãos e começou a lançar varias em direção ao seu pai.

Vegeta apenas se defendia com os braços de frente o rosto, percebeu que o Trunks estava muito nervoso e perdendo o controle de seus poderes.

Vegeta o viu parar e viu o clima começar a se resfriar novamente, pontas de gelo eram erguidas de todos os lados, desviou de uma enquanto prestava a atenção no que ele fazia e nas pontas de gelo que sobiam, na ventania fria e carregada de flocos de neve grandes e densos.

Vegeta olhou o seu braço o sangue na facha do seu braço agora meio coagulado, mas a dor ainda persistia.

Vegeta procurava pelo filho com os olhos há um tempo ele tinha escondido o ki. Vegeta esperava o ataque vindo dele de qualquer lado, quando finalmente sentiu um ki indo a sua direção de frente a ele, uma bola imensa de energia.

Vegeta rebateu, mas sentiu novamente o braço doer e sentiu o seu filho atrás de si e o viu com as duas mãos sobre a cabeça preparando o golpe, quando percebeu já estava caindo no chão quando veio uma ponta de gelo de uma vez e perfurou o outro braço e um pedaço de seu abdômen.

Vegeta foi lançado para longe, girando repedidas vezes e caindo de bruços com um corte profundo em seu outro braço e no abdômen.

- PAIIIIIIIIIII! – Trunks voou a toda a velocidade e chegou até o príncipe que estava com os olhos fechados e o sangue saindo pelos cortes, sua transformação já tinha se ido.

Trunks chegou o mais rápido que pode e pegou ele com cuidado, o levou para dentro, o colocou na cama, limpou os ferimentos e enfaixou.

Mas Vegeta começou a ficar com febre e Trunks começou a colocar um pano umedecido nele.

Com os dois braços debilitados, o abdômen ferido e dando uma cusparada de sangue. Vegeta estava preso no inconsciente e Trunks arrependido de ter pedido essa luta com ele. Seu pai estava mal e ele não sabia o que fazer, a não ser trocar os curativos e esperar.

As horas se passavam, os dias se passavam e Vegeta não acordava e Trunks começava a preocupar, a se sentir culpado, a pensar:

"Fui eu o causador de tudo isso, fui eu que pedi um soco, foi eu que pedi a luta a ele. Agora ele está aqui e pode morrer, ou nunca mais acordar e eu sou o único culpado".

Trunks suspira fundo ao lado da cama de seu pai, uma lagrima escorre pelo seu olho e ele enxuga rapidamente e volta a cuidar do seu pai, como sempre faz.

- Me ouça agora, pai – ele passou a mão em seus cabelos negros e rebeldes. – Preciso que você saiba – ele olhou os ferimentos e viu o quanto tinha melhorado, apesar de ver o sayajin a sua frente, desacordado. – Você não precisa suportar isso sozinho, eu estou aqui, eu sempre estarei aqui – suspirou fundo mais uma vez e foi comer alguma coisa.

Trunks voltou e ficou ali mais um pouco, acabou adormecendo sobre a cama, metade do corpo na cadeira, metade sobre o colchão coberto por lençóis de sedas finas.

As horas se passaram e Vegeta se mexeu um pouco, gemeu baixo pela dor que ainda estava em seu corpo, abriu vagarosamente o seus olhos negros , tentou se acostumar com a claridade da sala onde havia as camas e os moveis, piscou algumas vezes, tentou se sentar vagarosamente quando viu o rapaz de cabelos lilases com parte do corpo sobre a cama e a outra sentado na cadeira. Levou a mão receosamente em direção aos cabelos médios do rapaz, mas parou e hesitou puxando a mão para perto de si novamente, deu um sorriso torto.

"Não vou ter sentimentalismo, com esse pirralho." Apensar do orgulho que tinha dentro de si, ele se repreendeu por ter tido esse momento, querendo dar um pouco de carinho ao seu filho.

Vegeta começou a pensar em tudo que Trunks havia dito antes de tudo acontecer. "Talvez eu devesse focar em ficar mais forte para proteger eles, e não por uma rinha com Kakarotto. No que eu estou pensando." Vegeta tentou se levantar, mas a dor no abdômen e nos braços eram persistente e ele gemeu alto acordando o Trunks que se levantou rapidamente com o susto em ouvir o seu pai gemendo e gritou alegre.

- PAI! Que bom que você acordou. Como se sente? – ele queria abraça-lo, mas apenas ficou em pé ao lado dele.

- Você não esta vendo, moleque? – perguntou ele em um tom ríspido e imponente.

- Me desculpe pai – Trunks baixou a cabeça e meio envergonhado.

- Por que, moleque?

- Porque por minha culpa você está machucado. Se eu não tivesse pedido essa luta, isso não teria acontecido.

- Não foi culpa sua – sua voz suavizou um pouco, mas continuou imponente. – Você só queria me mostrar o seus poderes e como você também é forte. Somos tão parecidos que eu estou começando a me afeiçoar por você moleque – um sorriso torto formou sem seus lábios e ele se ajeitou melhor na cama.

O tempo se passou, Vegeta curou os seus ferimentos e às vezes o mesmo treinava ao lado de seu filho do futuro.

Completou-se um ano e as duas saias da sala do templo combateram contra o Cell e após Goku ter sacrificado sua vida. Cell voltou e ainda mais forte. Ele lançou uma energia que varou direto o coração do seu filho, aquele que com o jeito orgulhoso acabou conquistando o seu coração e o deixando carregado de felicidade que seu filho seria muito poderoso.

- SEU MALDITO! – gritou Vegeta e partiu para cima do Cell, lembrando de cada palavra de seu filho: "Me deixe levar alguns socos por você. Deixa de ser teimoso, você não tem que suportar isso sozinho". E com essas palavras em mente ele partiu para cima do Cell, tentando vingar a sua morte, mas foi em vão, pois Vegeta perdeu feio e de quebra ainda foi salvo pelo filho de seu rival.

Após a morte do Cell a despedida de Miray Trunks foi triste, Vegeta com um sorriso de canto e com orgulho de seu filho guardado em seu coração que apesar de parecer de pedra, batia como de qualquer terráqueo ou sayajin, levantou dois dedos em uma despedida singela e bem discreta, mas os dois sabiam o quanto eles eram parecidos e chegaram a se conhecer um pouco mais e ver que os dois tinha o mesmo sangue azul da família real sayajin.

Fim...

[Digite texto]


End file.
